Robin's Past
by Delana13
Summary: Basically explains Robin's past but with a twist. He has the powers of every person in the Justice League. No Young Justice characters yet but there will be in next story first story every be gentel please
1. Chapter 1

**Robin's Past**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

Chapter 1

"I think it's time to practice dad."

My dad looked at me and said, "That means you finished everything on your plate Dick."

I looked down and saw I still had broccoli on my plate I hate broccoli so I pick it up with my fingers and shoved them in my mouth without swallowing.

My dad just laughed at me and said, "All right lets go."

I quickly slide under the table jumped up on to the lights and landed a few feet from the circus tent. You see me and my parents are from the circus we are acrobats and we call ourselves the Flying Grayson's. I am 8 years old and have been practicing since I could walk. Well technically not when I was 3 or 4 I was kidnapped and experimented on. I do remember one of the guys saying that I would have the powers of every Justice League member there is if I survived, but I think it's just a bunch of crap the said to scare me and some of the other kids who unfortunately didn't survive the people who rescued me said I was very lucky. I'm just happy to be back with my family.

"Wait for us Dick!" I hear my dad yell. But I am too excited to stop, but when I run in someone is there and I start backing up.

Then I hear my mom say, "Your dad said to wait." As they enter the tent.

The guy in front of me started talking about us paying him for protection but while he was doing that I called 911.

Then he said, "You'll need our protection."

I said, "I think we can take care of ourselves."

"Oh yeah and what makes you think that."

"I called the cops 5 minutes ago."

"And guess who intercepted that call." Said some guy in a bat suit who I knew was the Batman. He then started to beat up the guys he caught one while Zucco ran off but first we shared a glare then he was gone. Just as I turned to thank the Batman he was gone as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were up next my mom was helping my dad into costume I was already in mine and I felt like a loser. "Dick are you going to show us." I heard my dad say

"No I look like a loser."

"Come on your mom spent a lot of time on the new outfits."

Then I walked out it was orange on top and green pants with a yellow R in a black circle I thought it stood for Richard my first name I was wrong.

"Why does it have to be so.…colorful?"

My mom kneeled down before me touched the R and said, "Because when I see you up there I think of a little robin."

I smiled at first but then said, "Aww robin you know kids my age get beat up because of nicknames like that."

Then dad with his sense of humor came over and said, "We could call you our flying squirrel."

"You know dad I'm not the only one who looks like a loser."

My dad hugged my mom and I and said, "A loser I'll show you" and hugged us tighter while we laughed. It was supposed to be a great night. Little did I know that I was about to lose everything.

My mom and dad started doing their thing while I waited for my cue. Then the ring leader announced it was my turn and just as I was about to follow my parents I heard a weird sound and I looked up to see the hooks about to come off. Then I looked at my parents in fright they were about to fall to their death since we never used a net.

My mom screamed my name while I reached out even though I knew it was useless my parents were gone and all I could do was curl up in a ball right then and there and just cry. All I could think was their gone and Zucco will pay for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Today was my parents' funeral and it was raining and it seemed to fit my mood. Now I don't know what will happen to me but right now I don't really care I just wanted my parents back. I still can't believe that all this happened over some stupid green paper.

Then I felt someone walk up beside me and he said, "Hello Dick I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Hello Mr. Wayne I heard you paid for all of this thanks."

Then I just stared at the caskets and said, "I miss them" as tears started to fall down my cheeks.

Then I turned and walked away while saying "Well thanks for everything."

The next day a car that held Mr. Wayne in it drove up to this huge mansion after picking me up and when I got Bruce said, "Welcome home Dick."

After everything was settled in it was time for dinner the table was bigger than my family's trailer I asked Alfred Bruce's butler where he was. He said, "His work is very demanding of his time."

Translation: he won't be around a lot so you're on your own just great. That night I sat on the stairs and Alfred came around and told me to follow him. We walked into a room with a big picture of my mom and dad on it they looked so happy. I smiled but then I frowned and said, "One day Alfred Zucco is going to pay for what he did."

That night I woke up from a nightmare so I go down and sit in the chair in front of the fire and the picture. Then I heard something I moved and looked and saw Alfred come out of the clock and walk away so I decided to see what was down there. The elevator took me to this cave like thing and I realized that Bruce Wayne was the Batman.

"Wow wow wow wow ." Then a care came through and Batman came out. "Uh oh."

With that said I ran to hide before he came around. I thought I was safe and let out a sigh and went to leave, but I nearly ran into him. Then I thought oh crap and he took his mask off and confirmed my earlier thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So then we went up and he wanted to talk about what I saw and I said, "You're the Dark Knight, the world's greatest detective, the Batman. That's you!" I yelled excitedly.

"Yes and it's a large part of why you haven't been seeing me. I don't want your childhood to be filled with revenge like mine was."

"You're going after Zucco. No! That's for me he needs to get what's coming to him."

"It's late. We'll talk about this in the morning."

As he walked away I said "Late for Bruce Wayne early for the Batman."

I went to the batcave and said "If I find Batman I find Zucco."

I hit a button and a beacon popped up right where the circus is. So I said "The circus but I can't go dressed like this."

Then I remembered Bruce's mask and my costume my mom made and knew I had my costume. When I got there Bruce was tied up to the knife thrower's wheel and Zucco was about to throw the last one at his face, but I cut a sand bag that stopped and jumped down.

Zucco said, "So even Batman has family cute."

Then we started to fight but he hit one of my nerves saying "didn't your parents teach you any manors." That's where he got the upper hand and knocked me out. When I woke up Zucco was climbing the plat form I got up high to just in case and I just got a rope when he started to fall. So I swung and got him and put him back on the platform and shared a look with the Batman.

We were standing in front of my family's poster and Batman said "I thought you wanted Zucco to get what was coming to him."

"Well he did. Didn't he? Justice."

"You know Dick I don't think Bruce has the ability to raise you properly."

"Yeah I kind of noticed that he's never around. But if not Bruce Wayne what about the Batman?"

He looked away and said, "We'd have to give you a name."

I thought and then my eyes went wide and I grabbed the R on my chest and said "How about Robin?"

"Like the bird?"

"It's a family name."

And then I truly felt at home I could do some good and I could make my parents proud as well as bond with my new dad. Even if he can be stubborn sometimes, but then again so can I. I just need to tell him about my powers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We got home and before we went up I said "Um….Bruce?"

"Yes Dick."

"I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to take it so here it goes. When I was 3 or 4 I was taken and experimented on and long story short I have all the powers of everyone in the entire Justice League."

He just stared at me and said "I think it's time the Justice League called a meeting."

As soon as he said that I knew this was going to be a very long day. So we went to bed and the next morning he called the Justice League to set up a meeting with everyone even those who didn't have powers so I knew this was going to be bad.

So I thought we would just drive to the Watchtower oh no we flew there in a space ship that's always fun….not. So apparently we were late funny how we asked for this and we end up late anyways nice.

"Batman why did you call us here and who is the kid." Asked a guy who I'm guessing is Superman if the giant S on his chest says anything.

"Hey I'm not a kid."

Batman walked to the edge of the platform to address everyone and said, "The reason I have called you all here is to say I need your help in training my new partner Robin."

He motioned for me to come forward. I heard someone say, "What you can't train your own kid."

"I could if he was normal."

"What do you mean?"

"He apparently has the powers of every one of our members."

There were a lot of what's and how's and just plain old gasps. Then I heard Superman say "How did he get our powers supposedly?"

"He was experimented on when he was younger."

"Um Batman can I say something."

He motioned for me to go ahead. So I walked up looked at everyone that was there and said, "I was taken to this place called CADMUS. I was the one who survived and they named my as project JL. At the time I didn't know what it meant. Then I heard about the group of superheroes called the Justice League and it clicked right away. They also said that I would work for the light. That finally humans would be able to take out the Justice league should they turn, and take their place should all of them perish."

I saw Supergirl walk up and she said, "So you're saying that they wanted to use you as a weapon if so then how come you're here now."

"That's easy they would throw out all the dead bodies of failed experiments, and since I survived I speed up my heart to a point where their machine said I died. When they threw me out I ran back home cause I knew they were still there, and we left the next morning and never looked back."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All of that was 3 years ago. They agreed to train me and I know how to use and control my powers. But I only use them when absolutely necessary. Right now Batman is out on a mission with Superman I think maybe its Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern. Right now it's time for me to go to sleep.

All throughout my dream I kept hearing the Martians voice. So I got up got a piece of pie and went to see if Bruce was home. When I got down there he was still in his uniform and asleep making weird noises.

So I went to wake him and when he did he said, "I must have dozed off woo. What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep kept hearing the Martians voice."

Then I took a bite of pie and looked up. Bruce was looking at me weirdly so I said, "What?"

The next thing I know we are on our way to visit Hugo Strange with Green Arrow. Apparently Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, Hawkman, and Martian Manhunter were all taken because of their powers. Thank god no one outside of the Justice League knows about my powers.

We got to his cell and he was awfully quiet. Green Arrow noticed and said, "He's kind of quiet isn't he?"

I said, "Normally you can't get him to shut up."

Batman said, "It's not him."

Then we got into this big fight that left me with the guard and Batman getting this weird thing that was apparently alien. Then we found the real Hugo Strange and were captured. But Batman blew a smoke grenade at him and we escaped and found the missing heroes.

"What are those things?" I heard Green Arrow ask.

"I don't know but I don't like it." I said and when I feel like that it's time to leave. So we got the heroes down bad news as soon as we did Superman said he felt funny and then giant robots that look exactly like them came out and started to attack us.

Superman and Green Lantern tried to attack their robots but GL's ring had no power and Superman cried out in pain when he hit his.

"So what do we do now?" asked GA.

That's when I attacked. "Go I'll hold them off." I said as I but up a shield with the ring I wear to help harness my GL powers. After I knocked the robots off for a short time I ran after them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Now we are heading back to the batcave with everyone and I said, "Well this is an interesting turn of events. The guy who wants to know everything teamed up with the creatures who want to destroy everything. That's definitely irony right there. Oh, and sorry about your powers."

"It's not like you could have done anything Robin." Superman said with a kind sad smile.

"I know it just feels like I could have done something more. I…I don't know something just doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean Robin?" Batman asked.

"I mean that Hugo knew about my powers from the few times I used them in Gotham he should have told the joining about that. I would make a stronger weapon then just 5 members of the Justice League."

"Maybe they are planning something for you later" Said GA.

That's when it hit me "They are using the strongest members of the Justice League to test me. I mean think about it some of the original 7 are here and who are the other 2."

"Wonder Woman and Batman!" they shouted

"Exactly and Batman doesn't have powers and Wonder Woman is out in space somewhere right now. Their testing to see if I'm as powerful as Hugo says I am."

"But why would they do that?" GA asked

"Their doing it to make the ultimate weapon either me, or a robot like they did to u guys."

"Wow that's really messed up." Superman said.

So we went back to talk about what we were going to do we decided to give certain heroes a weapon that fires their weaknesses to fire at their robot counter parts. After a lot of fighting we finally defeated the joining and are now at the Watchtower.

While the grownups talked me and Batgirl were staring out the window and Batgirl said, "We have the coolest club house ever."

"We?" asked Batman

Batgirl and I looked at each other and then back at him and said, "Yeah the junior Justice League teen division."

"Nice try."


End file.
